Zubarahk
Zubarahk is an idiotic rahkshi who says a lot of stupid things and either makes other rahkshi irritated, confused or find a way to get away from him. Appearance The rahkshi of confusion has a grey head and kraata case. His orange eyes can be seen through the eyeholes in the rahkshi's faceplate. The kraata case has three damaged and blunt spikes as the spine decorating the case. His hands and feet are green in color while the rest of his body is a darker shade of gray than his head. Personality Due to his interrupted birth, the rahkshi of confusion can be described as stupid and slow. He is accident prone and often says a lot of random and foolish things. Zuba also doesn't understand idioms or metaphors and is incapable of pronouncing some words correctly. He claims he threw his staff at Makuta Tridax and it knocked his kanohi off, but this is untrue. Skills & Abilities The rahkshi has no skills, but he has the ability to confuse small minded creatures in an area. Like all rahkshi, he can activate a mode of flight to get around places faster. Relationships Friends & Acquaintances * Dodge 256 (Played by One Eyed Construct) Zubarahk met Dodge 256 after slipping on a banana peel and Dodge stood up for him after getting into a fight with a Kurahk NPC by accident. * Kovinth & Vitesse (Played by Korvoth & Akai Zaza) "Pawns? But we're not playing chess right now,why are we talking about pawns?" -Zuba The rahkshi of confusion misunderstood the comparison of the new breed rahkshi to pawns in a chess game and thought the two other rahkshi were talking about playing chess. * Snap (Played by Rahkshi Lalonde) "Can you help me read this book? It's too difficult to pronounce some words on this book." ''-Zubarahk when he first met Snap'' Zubarahk had great difficulty reading a book properly and asked her to narrate the book to him. He hung out with her in the refectory and told her about he threw his staff at Makuta Tridax. She also witnessed him get in an eating contest with Flabbergaster. (played by Ghidora131) * Vlad & Drift (Played by Sergei Rahkimanoff & Aerixx) "What the heck are you? Are you a toa of light with the face of a rahskhi?" The dull-witted rahkshi said to Vlad. "And who's the blue rahkshi? A toa of water with the head of a Guurahk?" '' The rahkshi of confusion ditched the eating contest after seeing Vlad and Drift looking for a pet Gukko. He insulted Vlad by accident. * Gaever (Played by Sergei, formely known as Johnrahk) ''The rahkshi of oblivion ignored Gaever and responded with a stupid question. "What happened to your legs?" He asked before looking at the rhokuta launcher. "It's not hot right now, why do you have a fan on your shoulder?" He bumped into Gaever and got berated, but simply responded with stupid questions. Once again, he was left alone. Enemies * Malady (Played by Chandra Nalaar) "You seem to have spilt some ketchup on yourself, if you didn't notice." -Zubarahk Zuba spoke to Malady and unwittingly compared her speech patterns to the hiss of a snake. She smacked him in the face as a form of retaliation. He also took her words seriously and went cross eyed after being told to watch his mouth. He mistook the word 'metaphor' for 'metal floor', causing Malady to leave him, * Glaciem Ignis (Played by Of Australian Origin) "My name's Zubarahk, who are you and how did you attach that red head onto your body?" ''-Zubarahk when he met Glaciem Ignis'' Zubarahk found Glaciem and asked her where the library was located and how the second head was attached, unaware that it belonged to Ignis and he could hear him. He was oblivious to Ignis's anger and continued to insult the duo. The two-headed rahkshi later stormed off. Biography Zuba's profile Trivia * Zubarahk is Liuth's first character created for Corpus Rahkshi. * He has been inactive for way too long now. Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Students